The Book of END
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: Levy looked up and saw it coming towards her, the Book of END. "Catch it!" she heard Natsu scream. -One Shot inspired by chapter 401-


**Author's Note: **Hello again my lovely lovely readers!

There's a chance that I couldn't focus during school again and ended up writing the start of this during my Environmental Biology class...and finished it during work...

Anyways! This was somewhat inspired by the latest chapter (401) and the whole Book of END thing (is that what its called? that's what I'm calling it). Igneel saying that Natsu is the only one who could take it gave me an idea. Obviously books=Levy. So Natsu is going to accidentally put Levy in danger because he trusts her the most to take care of the book while he's taking care of Mard Geer. And I love my drama. Sorry about my lack of decent description, constant repetition of words and the crap ending. I had no idea where to end it so bleh.

* * *

><p><strong>Book of END<strong>

Levy looked up and saw it coming towards her, the Book of END.

"Catch it!" she heard Natsu scream. If she had more time, she would've make a joke. Since when did _she_ let a book get damaged? But there wasn't time. Levy didn't have to move very far to catch it. Her hands clasped together with the book in the middle. She had only a moment to register that it was unusually heavy for a book of that size before her mind went blank.

Suddenly the book started glowing with magic and an enormous gust of wind knocked everyone off of their feet and Levy onto her knees. Her eyes were glazed over, and her expression emotionless.

"LEVY! DROP THE BOOK!"

The small mage didn't react. The magic from the book had a very evil aura that was slowly taking over Levy. Her eyes began to glow white and her hair moved like she was in a constant gust of wind.

"LEVY!"

Several worried, frightened, and concerned voices called out her name. But only one caught her attention enough to bring Levy back to consciousness. She moved for the first time in over a minute, stopping the book's magic from advancing any further into her body.

_'What's going on? I can barely think...All this wind...'_

Levy finally saw him, and the sight wasn't what she expected. Gajeel was screaming while beating his fists against the barrier that appeared around Levy after the burst of wind that knocked everyone down.

He was crying.

_'What is he crying and screaming about?'_ Levy wondered, still too dazed to comprehend what was happening. She watched for a moment before it finally dawned on her.

The reason he was crying, was her.

She didn't like that. Iron Dragon Slayers shouldn't have a reason to cry and she wasn't going to allow herself to become a reason. She needed to fight.

Levy didn't know exactly what she was doing as she began her struggle against the dark magic. She began to push her own magic out of her body, causing the wind around her to kick up a notch. It seemed to be working, the dark magic was losing its hold on her.

Her eyes began to flicker as she began to regain control.

It hurt. But her sight was fixed on Gajeel and she knew that she couldn't stop.

Right when she neared gaining control, the dark magic fought back harder than it had before. The pain she felt skyrocketed, causing Levy to scream loudly in agonizing pain. There was no way she could go on...she was going to lose...

_'NO! I'm not going to lose. I can't! Not when they need this book. Not when they need me!'_

Levy's eyes stopped flickering, they were back to their normal brownish gold. She nearly had control, but even with second origin, the solid script mage was running dangerously low on magic.

The barrier was weakening and, despite his pervious injuries, Gajeel was able to use his magic and break through. He ran towards her and watched as Levy's eyes widened. It was as if she'd realized something, and he doubted that it was good.

"Sorry." she whispered, knowing that the last push to release the hold the book had on her would rob the last of her magic.

The book fell forward, away from Levy as she collapsed backwards. Gajeel slid on his knees, catching her before her head hit the ground.

"Levy! Hey, wake up! Open your eyes!"

She didn't respond.

Gajeel laid her down quickly and scrambled to press his ear against her chest.

Lucy and Juvia both stood nearby, watching on worriedly.

"Gajeel-kun...Is Levy-san..." Juvia couldn't finish. She was so scared that she'd just watched one of her friends die.

The relief on Gajeel's face was enough of an answer for the girls. He sat up, holding her so that he could continue to listen to her heartbeat, reassuring himself that Levy was alive and that she would be alright.

"Go help Salamander. Just know that I'm going to fucking kill him for asking Levy to catch that thing."

Both Lucy and Juvia were scared that he would go through with his threat, but that would come later. Natsu needed their help.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank you!<strong>

(I mean it. You have no idea how HAPPY I am when I get reviews. I smile, a lot. Please make me smile more.)

So, there we go. I still have some more ideas that I'll probably get down as a one-shot.

There's some fanfiction by _silv3rbloodalch3mist_ that I read on Archive of Our Own where Levy is part fairy. I love that wayyy too much. All credit for Levy being part fairy goes to them though as far as the ideas.

I also seem to want to continue basing things off of Inuyasha episodes/movies. If you remember, 'Stubborn Fairies' was inspired by my favorite Sango/Miroku episode. Well, now I'm going to base a Gajevy one-shot off of my favorite Inuyasha movie. Hehe. More drama of course.

Why is Levy the one always getting hurt? I need to change that. So...there will be a part two to 'She Almost Died'. I've started on it, but was distracted by this idea.

However, I need help coming up with a way for Gajeel to get hurt that DOES NOT involve protecting Levy. Please share your ideas!

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
